


Stargazing

by bubigeez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubigeez/pseuds/bubigeez
Summary: "It's just another nightAnd I'm staring at the moonI saw a shooting starAnd thought of you"Renmin oneshot au
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic here! I can't guarantee that this is good, but I hope you'll enjoy it! Happy reading~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/haruruuuuu)

☆・.☽.・•☆・.☽.・•☆・.☽.・•

**"What are you doing, Jaem?"** Renjun asked while sitting beside Jaemin. He carefully placed the picnic box beside him and opened it, revealing several delicious to-go-foods and beverages. 

**"Setting up this telescope so we can examine the stars and constellations thoroughly,"** Jaemin responded while twisting some buttons and almost gave up on placing the telescope in the right place. Renjun just giggled.

With a loud satisfied sigh, Jaemin finally placed the telescope in its right position. He lay down his head on Renjun's thigh and examines his best friend's face. 

_White, pale skin compliments his features, soft hair dancing with the winds and cute button nose, his sharp jawlines, his eyes twinkling after the stars, his beautiful smile can out job the moonlight, and his glossy lips. How can someone be this beautiful and perfect at the same time?_

**"Jaem...? Jaem?? Are you listening to me?"**

With that, Jaemin snapped out of his _'wonderful and majestic'_ thoughts and quickly seated upright, making the latter confused. His ears were red, so was his face but thank the heaven's it's dim outside. **"Oh yeah...What did you say again? I kinda like didn't get it?"**

_What a liar, Na Jaemin_

**"Tsk! Na Jaemin, I will watch and observe the stars and find the constellations using the telescope, and _you_ will help me find them with the help of this book, okay?"**

Renjun placed the big book of **_"The Stars: A New Way to See Them"_ **by H. A. Rey in front of them. With an 'oh' coming from Jaemin, the duo started their tasks, and hopefully, it'll end great.

☆・.☽.・•☆・.☽.・•

After 2 hours of stargazing and observing every constellation they saw, they're now done and now packing the things they used. They'll stay in the tent, but Renjun wants to stargaze more, so who wouldn't say yes when the Huang Renjun pouted in front of you? Well, Jaemin is INDEED weak.

**"Jaem?"** Renjun called.

**"Hm?"**

Renjun faces Jaemin and clasps their hands. Jaemin froze for a bit but tightened his hold, giving more warmth to the cold hands below his. 

**"Thank you for helping me today. I know that you're busy, but you insisted on helping me. So, thank you again, Jaemin."** , he said while smiling lovingly. Jaemin almost squeals, but he remains calm and collected. _'Jaemin, you have to calm yourself and don't do dumb things again.'_

**"You're always welcome, Ren. I'm glad that I helped you even though I messed up a little, but you're there to guide me. I think the school department will choose this work of yours because you have me! The great Na Jaemin!"** , he stands up and fist bump the air. Renjun laughed loudly at his friend's antics and shooked his head. He gestured the hyperactive Jaemin to sit down beside him.

**"But honestly, Ren, you'll do great. Just don't lose hope! You know that I'm always here to support you, right?"** , Jaemin smiles while doing a thumbs up. 

Renjun pulls him to a hug, and Jaemin almost shuts down, but;

**"You're the best friend ever, Jaem! I love you!"**

The beating heart stopped, his world crashed, and a sudden struck of realization hits him. _'Oh yeah, I'm just his friend. Best friend.'_

**"Y-Yeah! I love you too!"** he giggled awkwardly. _'More than a friend...'_

Renjun then untangled himself to the hug and looked at the night sky again.

Jaemin sighs softly and looks at Renjun. 

_'You may not be the stars nor the moon, but I love looking at you the way I did when I'm looking at them at the night sky._ Admiring the stars from afar is like me looking at you from a distance; it feels near, but in reality, it's far.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a great day or night everyone~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/haruruuuuu)


End file.
